theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Broomstick Uprising
The Broomstick Uprising is the eleventh episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 11 March 2019. It is preceded by Finding Joy and followed by Ethel Hallow to the Rescue. This episode is loosely based on the book First Prize for the Worst Witch. Synopsis Mildred uses a re-animation potion on an old broom to help her sweep up faster – but her thoughtless treatment leads to a broomstick rebellion. Mildred is taken prisoner and only released after helping to fix the brooms – which return the favour and save the day for Indigo in a daring flying display after she looks set to fail her exam. Plot Mildred blows up a re-animation spell, covering the potion lab in pink dust, and Miss Hardbroom makes her clean it up all by herself, without using magic. Mildred is frustrated as she feels she should be helping Indigo study for her exam. Meanwhile, Ethel torments Indigo, making her convinced she will fail. Miss Cackle tells Miss Hardbroom that she will be examining Indigo as she does not trust Miss Hardbroom to be impartial, given their complicated history. In the potion lab, Mildred uses the re-animation powder on the broom to speed up the cleaning process. Maud and Enid offer to take Star outside while Indigo is studying. They then have to go to class, so they hand him to Sybil and Clarice, who have a free period. Miss Hardbroom checks on Mildred and is suprised to find the potion lab clean already. Mildred assures her that she “Didn’t use magic on the LAB and not a single PERSON helped me.” Outside, Sybil and Clarice are approached by a Miss Cackle and a woman claiming to be Star’s true owner. Zelda Tundlewink offers a photo of herself and Star as proof of her ownership, and gives Miss Cackle a badly made wood carving of a dog as a gift. However, when no one’s looking, she enchants Star’s ball to make him come with her. Mildred returns the broom to the shed, however all the brooms come to life and shut Mildred and Enid in the shed, because Mildred was harsh to broom when cleaning. The brooms indicate that they want a ‘makeover’ (new bristles, polish etc.) as compensation. Miss Hardbroom finds Indigo crying before the test, convinced she’s going to fail, and offers her a black handkerchief. As Indigo leaves, she drops something- the friendship bracelet Joy gave her all those years ago. Sybil and Clarice are unable to find Mildred and Indigo to tell them about Star, so they head to potions class, where they notice Star's ball glowing, and realize that his ‘owner’ used magic to make him go with her. Meanwhile, Ethel is convinced that there is more to Indigo than she or Mildred are letting on, and decides to search their room for clues. Sybil and Clarice ask Miss Bat if she knows anything about Zelda Tundlewink, but she can’t remember anyone by that name. In the potion lab, Miss Hardbroom looks at her own friendship bracelet that she has kept for 30 years. Miss Bat remembers a witch called Grundlefink who matches Zelda Tundlewink’s description, and who was known as a thief, committing crimes with the aid of magical animals. Sybil and Clarice take a map and decide to go looking for Tundlewink. In the woods, they remember that Tundlewink’s dog carving was made of lime wood, and there is a lime tree grove on the map, so they head there. Ethel searches Mildred’s room and finds Miss Hardbroom’s student file with her full name. Miss Hardbroom gives Indigo her bracelet back, and Indigo starts her exam. Sybil and Clarice find Tundlewink at Lime Tree Grove, and she has Star in a cage. She enchants a rope to use as a lead, so that Star can’t break loose again. Sybil and Clarice come up with a distraction so they can free Star. In the exam, Indigo struggles with the potions practical and written test, and is told she will have to try and redeem herself in the flying test. Clarice casts a spell to make Tundlewink’s kettle boil, while Sybil tries to free Star, but magic won’t unlock the cage. Clarice then knocks the caravan awning onto Tundlewink, and ties her up with the magical rope, so she can’t untie herself, and sends a letter to the Grand Wizard. At the Academy, Indigo begins her broomstick test. She struggles at first, but then Mildred talks to the brooms in the shed, and they help her. Miss Cackle announces that Indigo has passed, just, while Sybil and Clarice return with Star. Miss Hardbroom says that as Indigo is staying at the Academy, she would like to tell her the truth finally, and she shows Miss Cackle that she is now wearing her friendship bracelet. But before she can talk to Indigo, Ethel turns up with her student record and reveals her full name. Indigo, shocked, flies away. Quotes Mildred: It's not what it looks like! Miss Hardbroom: No? It looks like a reanimation spell went disastrously wrong and exploded pink dust all over my potions laboratory. Mildred: Oh, then it is what it looks like. Miss Cackle: Ah, Hecate, perfect. Would you mind fetching me a small cauldron for Indigo's exam, please? Miss Hardbroom: You are conducting her assessment? I assumed I would do it. Miss Cackle: That was certainly an option, yes. But she deserves a fair, unbiased go at it, does she not? Miss Hardbroom: You do not trust me to be impartial? Miss Cackle: I just feel that, given the complicated history you two have, it may be difficult. Miss Hardbroom: A professional puts aside personal feelings in the line of duty. Miss Cackle: And you have always been most rigorous in that regard, but this is different. Indigo Moon's arrival has clearly affected you. Are you any closer to telling her who you really are? Miss Hardbroom: I... Miss Hardbroom: ...will fetch a cauldron. Mildred: Finished, Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom: You did not use magic? You had no help at all? Mildred: I didn't use magic on the lab, and not a single person helped me. Gallery WW17-S3-11-1.jpg WW17-S3-11-2.jpg WW17-S3-11-3.jpg WW17-S3-11-4.jpg WW17-S3-11-5.jpg WW17-S3-11-6.jpg WW17-S3-11-7.jpg WW17-S3-11-8.jpg WW17-S3-11-10.jpg WW17-S3-11-9.jpg I am going to cry waah!!!.png|That moment When miss Hardbroom wanted to tell Indigo the truth, who she is ehyfue.png|After finding Miss Hardbroom's old file, Ethel tells Indigo who Miss Hardbroom is-Joy. Indigo was furious and Hecate Hardbroom was upset and angry at Ethel Category:2017 TV Series